Just For Tonight
by HailyDee
Summary: What if Hermione had kept her Time Turner? What if she meant to use it to change one little thing but something went wrong and she ended up hundreds of years in the past and meets another Time Traveler? Well this is that story.


To anyone who reads my other two stories, no I have not forgotten about them. I'm just stuck with how I want to end The Wizard Games, and unsure where I want Edge Of Glory to go. So I have this story to help me get out of my writers block and venture on! So they are currently on a hiatus, hopefully not for too long.

I do hope you enjoy this new story.

They are my favorite crackship!

"Oh Ronald Weasley, you make me so mad!" Hermione screamed aloud as she slammed her bedroom door pulling out her neat bun. She ripped off her high heels and slumped down on her bed. She put her head in her hands and sobbed again, "Why can't he remember anything? Not even a simple date? How can I expect him to ever propose to me? He'd probably just forget anyway." She pulled off her earrings and necklace, getting up and opening the jewelery box on her dresser.

She put them in and her hand felt the velvet bag of a treasure long forgotten. She pulled it out and reached in pulling out her old Time Turner. She smiled, "Hello old friend." She shook her head, "No. I must en, it's wrong." She put it back in it's velvet bag and made to put it back in her jewelery box. "I mean if I just go back a little bit and write a reminder on his calendar or something, who could that harm? No one, right?" She asked herself.

She pulled the time turner out again and wrapped the chain around her neck. She grabbed her beaded bag and wand slipping on flats. Lifting up the Time Turner she went to turn the device, but she dropped it around her neck again, "You can do this Hermione. It's not harming anyone. You. Can. Do. This. Just a spin this way and a spin that way should do the trick." She prepped herself again.

Taking a deep breath she walked backwards and turned the tiny device. Unaware of her steps, she tumbled over one of her heels and fell to the floor, the Time Turner in her hand spinning wildly. "No. No. Noooooooooo." She screamed as the Time Turner sucked her backwards in time. How many times had it spun?

She felt herself slam to the ground on her stomach, it was a dirt road which caused a small dust cloud to rise up around her. Coughing she stood up and looked around. "Oh great Hermione, what have you done now, I'll have to figure out the year and spin forward." She reached down to the Time Turner around her neck and gulped looking upward. "When I look down, it's not going to be broken." She looked down and stomped her foot on the ground, "WONDERFUL!" She screamed taking the device off and slamming it to the ground. "Worthless little thing you are!" She picked it back up and shoved it into her beaded bag. Pulling out her wand she stuck it in her dress pocket for safety.

She looked around and took in her surroundings, logically she knew that she was most likely in the same spot her flat would be, but it appeared to be at least a hundred years prior. She sighed and began walking down the dirt road, looking for any sign of civilization. It had been an hour and she had pulled her messy hair up into a ponytail, the heat was starting to get to her. She was exhausted and only stopped twice to conjure up some water. She was afraid to stop walking, she was afraid that it would soon be dark and she would stranded. She would try to apparate but that would only be as a last resort.

Finally after another hour of walking she made her way into a village.

She ran into the first shop in the row, a butchery, "Hello sir." She called to the butcher who was helping a young girl put her purchase into a basket.

The butcher looked up at her and smiled, "Hello dear, new to town?" Hermione nodded, she wanted to get straight to the point but she didn't want to offend the man either. "Welcome dear, my name is William. How can I help you today? I can assure you I have the best cattle in all of the West Midlands."

West Midlands? Hermione thought, that's not possible. There is no way she walked all the way to the West Midlands. "Oh no thank you sir. I was just wondering if you could tell me where exactly I am?"

The butcher's smile faltered but he answered, "Herefordshire m'lady. Are you okay?"

Hermione put her hand to her forehead and wondered, a loud, "Herefordshire? How did I end up in Herefordshire? You've really done it this time Granger. You're in Herefordshire, Merlin knows what year it is."

"1349 m'lady." The butcher said slightly confused staring at her.

"1349!" She shrieked. "Wonderful, just wonderful. No it's not wonderful, it's rubbish."

The butcher stepped back, "Have you gone mad? You don't have the Plague do you? Get out!" He exclaimed grabbing his knife.

"NO!" Hermione threw her hands up in front of her, "I swear to you, I don't have the Plague. I'm just lost. Please, I mean no harm. I'm sorry, I will go."

The butcher dropped the knife, and Hermione slowly backed out of his shop.  
>"1349. The Plague. Herefordshire." She repeated over and over to herself. This didn't make sense. There is no way her fall would have spun her Time Turner that many times. There had to be a logically explanation for it. She just wasn't sure exactly what it was yet.<p>

She wandered through the town for a little bit longer and made it to the square which was crowded with people doing their shopping and children playing. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone dressed in modern [to her era] clothing. But she shook it off as wishful thinking.

She traded a galleon for an apple and sat down to try and think of a logical way through this. She needed to find a way out, a way home.

She had nothing, there was nothing. She didn't know where the nearest magical community was in this point in time, she could try Hogwarts, but how would she explain herself? She stood up to throw her apple away in the community dumpster down one of the side alley ways when she spotted it. A big bright blue police box. She shook her head, there was no way she was seeing correctly. Police boxes wouldn't have been around for hundreds of years. It just wasn't possible.

She ran down the alley way knocking on the front door, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She tried to pull open the door, it was locked. She knocked again banging hard, "Please, is anyone there? Is this some sick joke? I promise I will never use a Time Turner again. Please help me!" She was on the verge of tears banging on the box. She ran out of the alley way and grabbed the first person she saw, it was a woman and her young child. "Please tell me you see it." She pointed down the alley way. "You see the police box right?"  
>The woman grabbed her child's arm and pulled her away from Hermione, "You're mad! What is a police box?"<p>

"You don't see it?" She pointed frantically down the alley.

"See what?" The woman strained her eyes. "All I see is an empty old alley. Are you sure you haven't gone mad dear?"  
>"I don't know anymore." Hermione cried and turned away from the woman who had hurried away from her covering her mouth, "Oh please!" Hermione shouted, "I DO NOT have the plague!" She stomped her foot and turned around right into the chest of a tall man. A man wearing some what modern [to her era] clothing. Black very tight fitting pants, dress shoes, a dress shirt, tweed over coat, suspenders, and...a bow tie? "A bow tie really?" It was the first thing out of her mouth and she couldn't exactly explain why.<p>

"That's what I said!" A ginger girl and brunette man appeared next to the taller gentleman both dressed in modern era clothing, but more normal. Hermione wasn't sure normal was the word she wanted to use but it would have to do.

The first man hushed her proclaiming that "Bow ties are cool." and turned back to Hermione. "Lost are we?" He asked smiling. Hermione finally looked up at his face, he had dark brown hair that was neatly messy and a beautifully constructed face.

"Obviously, Is that your Police box?." Hermione said a little bit more snappy than she had meant to be.

"Obviously." He smirked and continued, "Let's see, you're human. Yes, human. Female, average height, a bit skinny, around twenty" He paused for a second bouncing on his heels. The ginger girl behind him rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "No twenty one. Oh whats this." He stepped back and reached into his pocket. Instinctively Hermione's hand went straight to her pocket. He whipped something out and pointed it straight at Hermione who instantly whipped her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Don't move, you don't know who you're dealing with." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

The man laughed lowering his hand a bit, "I think it's you who has no idea who she's dealing with." He smirked, again.

"Who are you?" Hermione questioned keeping her wand pointed at him.

"Who are you?" He mimicked her.

"I asked you first!" Hermione exclaimed.  
>"That's a bit childish." He said twirling his instrument between his fingers.<p>

"Tell me who you are. I'm not afraid to use this." She pushed her wand toward him.

"Don't be silly willy dear. That little stick won't work on me." He continued twirling his instrument between his fingers.

"It's not a stick it's a-"

"Wand." He cut her off.

"How did you know?" She asked faltering her arm wand a little bit.  
>"Because I know everything." He said matter of factly.<p>

Hermione raised her eyebrow and dropped her wand arm turning around, "Alright Ron, Harry you can stop this now. Ha ha, I get it. It isn't very funny."

"Who are you talking to?" The ginger asked looking around.

"Maybe she came with friends Amy. Did you come with someone else?" The man next to her asked.

"She's alone." The taller man said, "She's all alone and in the wrong time. How did you get here?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Hermione said raising her wand slightly.

"Put that silly thing down, and how about a question for a question? Sound fair?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fair." Hermione said putting her wand to her side.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"It was an accident. But I got here by Time Turner, it broke when I landed." Hermione said looking down at her feet.

"Ah Time Turners. Silly little inventions. I told the others not to give them to your kind as gifts, it was an alliance we didn't need. But I apparently have a face that nobody listens to. So who are you?" He asked coming off his tangent.

"I'm-wait a second you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

He smugly smirked at her again,"I'm the Doctor."

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
